


【精猫】翌日

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 9





	【精猫】翌日

卡里洛斯的管家不见了，所以取而代之叫醒他的是阳光，而且就在他正睡得香甜的时候。

“唰！”

窗帘被人猛然拉开的时候，刺眼的亮光让卡里洛斯有些不情愿的睁开眼，只不过这一睁眼他就再也合不上了，毕竟应该还没人做得到一大早对裸体也能视而不见的。

伊恩就站在窗边，未着片缕，卡里洛斯呆呆的看着他背上各种斑斑驳驳的痕迹，尤其是在腰两侧的那两个明显的掐痕。空气里还残留着一夜激情的味道，逆光的背影让卡里洛斯咽了咽口水，他刚要说点什么，伊恩却回过头打了声招呼。

“早啊。”伊恩说着伸了个懒腰，“您还真是一点都不会怜香惜玉，总是搞得我腰酸背痛。”

卡里洛斯一时语塞，正不知道要回答些什么，伊恩却突然做了个更加令人惊愕的动作，他当着卡里洛斯的面扒开了臀缝，一些精水便顺着腿根慢慢流了出来。

全是昨晚卡里洛斯留在里面的东西。

一团邪火一下子冲上脑门，卡里洛斯愣在那里，满脑子都是伊恩昨晚不断索求的模样。

“喂！您有在听我说话吗？”

卡里洛斯猛然回过神，被眼前不知道何时凑近的脸吓了一跳。

“啊？”

伊恩叹了口气，再一次字正腔圆的说道，“帮我洗澡吧。”

“哦……啊？！”

“您叫唤什么，”伊恩直起身体抱着胳膊皱了皱眉，“您射进去的东西那么深，我的手指又够不到。”

伊恩的语气似乎有些不满，但卡里洛斯却在沉默了一会儿后没头没尾的问道，“那前两次你是怎么清理的？”

卡里洛斯问完就后悔了，可伊恩只是神秘的笑了笑，竖起一根手指抵在了卡里洛斯的嘴唇上，“这是个秘密，您还是不知道的好。”

就知道会这样。卡里洛斯烦躁的抓了抓头发，告诫自己不能顺着这个猫魅的诱导想太多，然而大脑却并不受控制，甚至已经在脑海中自动播放起了有某个身材高大手指修长的人，在浴室里帮伊恩清理那些他够不到的精液的画面。

不，他记得伊恩那里面敏感的厉害，如果用手清理肯定没几下就会爽的叫出来，所以没准……没准还会……

一声响指让卡里洛斯猛然回过神，他有些茫然的看着伊恩狡黠的微笑，顿时气恼自己到底还是中了他的圈套。

“您又在想些什么呢？”伊恩的声音里带着一丝戏谑的笑意，欺身上前一只手撑在床头，另一只手不怀好意的戳着从睡裤里撑起来的帐篷尖，“这里都这么有精神了。”

就在卡里洛斯刚要回答的时候，门外忽然传来了一阵急促的脚步声，伴随着管家焦急的呼唤，门突然就被打开了。

“老爷！不好了！门口的侍卫昨晚遭……到了袭击……”

管家呆愣的看着被伊恩压在身下的卡里洛斯，又看了看两人暧昧的姿势，僵硬了好半天不知道该如何是好。

伊恩愣住了，卡里洛斯也愣住了，只不过伊恩率先反应过来，努力的憋了一会笑意最终还是哈哈大笑起来，卡里洛斯只能抽搐着嘴角思索着该怎么收拾管家。

“出去啊格里菲尔，还愣着干嘛！”

管家猛的回过神，急忙关上门不再打扰，卡里洛斯忍不住翻了个白眼，又重新把视线落在已经笑到捶床的伊恩身上。

“所以你还是先告诉我昨晚你是怎么进来的吧。那些侍卫是不是你的杰作？”

伊恩笑够了便坐起来，倚靠在卡里洛斯的肩头慢条斯理的说道，“我说我把他们用牧杖敲晕了，您信吗？”

卡里洛斯挑起眉毛笑道，“信，怎么不信？正牙尉阁下打起架来可是从不逊于任何人，不然也不能被叫去翻云雾海帮忙，而且一去就是一天一宿啊。”

“您都看见了，我可是连夜赶回来找您的呢。”伊恩说着说着语气似乎有点幽怨，“事发突然，不是我故意又放您鸽子啊。”

然而卡里洛斯对此不为所动，好歹也认识这么久了，他敢打包票就算没有翻云雾海的意外这个可恶的猫魅也还是会鸽的，而更可恶的是自己同样拿他没办法。

“如果不是龙血搞得你突然发情你会这么主动来找我？”卡里洛斯挑起伊恩的下巴，看着他那双笑眯眯的眼睛最终还是叹了口气，松开了伊恩从床上爬起来，“我在你看来怕不是也就是个适合你释放情欲的工具。”

伊恩眨眨眼，像是没明白卡里洛斯的意思一样呆了一会儿才“噗嗤”一声笑出来。卡里洛斯被这一声笑弄得有些火大，正想发火的时候却被伊恩从后面伸手抱住了腰。

“我已经说了，就算是这种事也得是要挑喜好的，但除此以外，我不建议您从我身上寻求爱情，您应该寻找一个更适合您身份的伴侣，而不是一个床伴。”

卡里洛斯转身捏着伊恩的下巴逼迫他抬起头面对着自己问道，“难道你不认为我们之间除了做爱也可以培养一些关于感情的事吗？”

“您说呢？”

那双没有焦距的金眸始终带着笑意，从初次见面起就始终没有变过。卡里洛斯失望的松开手，但片刻后又把伊恩拥进怀里，用近乎撕咬的方式接吻，而伊恩依旧顺从的迎合着，直到腥甜的味道在口中散开，卡里洛斯才停下来，看着被自己咬破的嘴唇咧开嘴角。

“要我说，现在比起伴侣我更需要的是一个合适的床伴。我的正牙尉阁下，这难不倒你吧。”

伊恩舔了舔被咬破的地方，用手背揩去溢出的血痕，猩红的颜色在嘴唇上晕开，伊恩对着卡里洛斯笑了笑。

“当然了，只要您有需要。”

伊恩穿上了一件睡衣，是卡里洛斯让管家翻出来的一件他的睡衣，裤子由于尺码太大而穿不上，好在上衣也足够宽大，衣摆足以遮盖到伊恩的大腿。而这会儿两人正在研究伊恩的衣服，虽然大部分衣服都被丢给管家拿去清洗了，但粘了龙血的外袍被留了下来，卡里洛斯拎在手里看了看上面的血迹才一脸不可思议的问道。

“别告诉我这也是你的杰作。”

“我只是个幻术师，就算会一些攻击魔法也做不到这个地步的。”伊恩的语气透着无奈，顿了顿才继续说道，“血迹是因为救人的时候一位骑士在我身边杀死了一头龙，因为站的近所以才被溅上了龙血吧。”

卡里洛斯挑起眉毛，视线从长袍挪回到伊恩的身上，瞄了一眼被衣摆遮盖住的屁股继续追问，“然后呢？你就开始发情屁股流着水，然后直接跑回伊修加德了？”

“您在说什么胡话，虽然前半句我不否认，但我好歹是留到最后全员撤退的时候才一起回来的。”

伊恩说着翻了个白眼，卡里洛斯却用意味深长的眼神看了看伊恩。

不否认前半句……吗？

卡里洛斯脑补了一下伊恩面色潮红，两腿发软，一边小心翼翼的不让人发现异样一边却还在坚持战斗的样子，脸上的表情愈发意味不明。

“伊恩，我觉得……我们应该现在去洗个澡。你不是说需要我帮忙吗？”

伊恩似乎被这个突然又提起的事搞得愣了一下，不过还是在片刻后回应了一个微笑。

“好啊。”

卡里洛斯对这个爽快的回答很满意，所以一下子就把伊恩扛起来，直接走进浴室把人丢在花洒下面打开了水龙头。水流冲下来，打湿了伊恩的头发也打湿了他身上的睡衣，那件原本十分宽大的丝质睡衣现在紧紧的贴在他的身上，只有身后的衣摆被尾巴微微撑起。

伊恩甩了甩头上的水，回过头用尾巴缠上了卡里洛斯的手臂，甚至有意把他的手拉向自己。卡里洛斯自然也不会辜负期待，顺着尾巴的牵引握住伊恩的腰侧，上前一步一起站在水流下，一只手指已经探进了后穴。

那里面还有些松软，毕竟昨晚做的毫无节制，所以卡里洛斯放心的多添一根手指撑开穴口，试探着把残留在深处的精液勾出来。

伊恩爬在墙上微微发抖，似乎是在忍耐，可很快却又放纵起来，在手指蹭过腺体时肆意呻吟，甚至配合的塌下腰翘起了屁股。

然而就在快感即将达到高潮时，卡里洛斯的手停下来了，甚至抽了出去，伊恩难耐的夹紧双腿，耷拉着耳朵回过头，正要问点什么却被卡里洛斯抢先开口。

“里面已经清理干净了，剩下的你应该自己可以洗了吧。”

卡里洛斯说着抬脚就要走，伊恩急忙用尾巴轻轻缠住了卡里洛斯的手腕，张了张嘴一副欲言又止的样子。

“怎么了伊恩？难道剩下的你也需要我帮你洗？”卡里洛斯把手抽出来，扯一条毛巾随意擦拭了一下身上的水迹，好整以暇的抱着胳膊看着伊恩紧咬下唇的样子。

或许是因为浴室里的热汽，又或许是因为羞愤，伊恩的脸颊微微泛红。卡里洛斯当然知道伊恩很清楚自己的意思，所以他才更加期待伊恩会有怎样的回答，而这或许也就是自己对伊恩恋恋不忘的理由吧。在伊修加德，身份合适的伴侣何其多，这么有意思的床伴才是难得一见。

“您不是很好奇我前两次是怎么解决的吗。”伊恩忽然开口，只不过内容让卡里洛斯脸色一沉，但伊恩却像是没有察觉到一样继续说道，“光是站在那里的话我要怎么告诉您接下来该做什么。”

卡里洛斯不说话，显然是有些不高兴了，但伊恩依旧自顾自的撩起前衣摆叼在嘴里，水顺着额前的头发流下来，被伊恩一把撩了起来，在确信卡里洛斯能够看得清楚自己的举动后，伊恩忽然握住了刚刚被撩拨到翘起来的下身，借着水流像是在清洗，又像是在爱抚。

“这里不清洗干净可不行。”伊恩叼着衣服有些吐字不清，指尖那有些尖锐的指甲微微刺激到了顶端的铃口，伊恩的身体忽然抖了抖，软绵绵的靠在了浴室的墙上，却并没有停止手上的行为。

卡里洛斯有些郁闷，一口气憋了半天却又无处发泄，伊恩却还在热衷于表演，又没有半点示弱的意思，以至于卡里洛斯不得不就这样继续看着，僵硬的等待着伊恩主动邀请。

伊恩的手已经游移到了胸口，还在继续“清洗”，从那副享受的表情看起来似乎已经完全没有卡里洛斯存在的必要了，跟前一晚热情索求的样子截然不同，显得非常游刃有余。

“您看明白了吗？”

伊恩突然开口，唤回了卡里洛斯的意识，他不得不佯装镇定的看着正在解开衣扣的伊恩，犹豫半晌硬着头皮问道，“明白什么？”

“清洗的过程啊，您不是一副很想知道的样子吗？我刚刚已经示范过了，现在该轮到您亲自动手了。”

伊恩说着解开了最后一个扣子，将紧贴在身上的睡衣脱下来，露出了满是掐痕和咬痕的身体。

“谁说我想……”卡里洛斯正急于否认，却又忽然截住话头，沉默片刻后猛的上前一步抓起了伊恩的手腕，将他压在墙上压低声音愠声说道，“你就不能更主动一点邀请我吗？难道只有像昨天晚上那样你才能诚恳一点。”

“您清楚得很我就是一个这样的人，所以您其实不是也挺乐在其中的吗？”

伊恩说着用湿漉漉的脑袋蹭了蹭卡里洛斯的颈窝，噎得他半天吐不出来一个字，最后只能闷头褪下仅有的睡裤顶进伊恩的体内。

“迟早让你再也嚣张不起来。”

伊恩刚笑了几声就被卡里洛斯操得哼唧起来，也只顾得上踮起脚趴在墙上任由他发泄，无论是胸口还是下身都被仔细“照顾”到，就像是故意在报复他刚刚的勾引一样。

“您怎么总是这么小气！”

卡里洛斯轻哼一声，尽管怀里的伊恩已经瘫软无力，却还是得寸进尺的在他耳朵上咬了一口才窝着火反问道，“你怎么不提是谁惹的？”

伊恩被问的一时语塞没说话，卡里洛斯的火气顿时再旺三分，心里恨不得把这个气人的家伙操到走不了路，所以不仅力道没了克制，还专门往伊恩的敏感点上撞。

“别！……您轻一点，唔……我错了还不行吗……”

卡里洛斯突然停下来，面无表情的看着伊恩耷拉着耳朵可怜巴巴的样子，沉默片刻后按紧了伊恩的手腕继续屏气用力。

“晚了。”

伊恩最后是被卡里洛斯用浴巾裹住身体抱着出来的，卡里洛斯是真的生气了，所以不管伊恩后来如何求饶讨好都没能阻止卡里洛斯把他操到失禁才结束。

现在伊恩只能老老实实的躺在床上，毕竟昨天一晚再加上刚刚，他的体力实在是所剩无几，卡里洛斯倒是神清气爽，难得这一次自己占了上风，不再是单方面被伊恩戏耍，心情好起来后也就对伊恩温热了一些。

“需要我派人去通知你的下属吗？”

“不用。”伊恩疲倦的缩进被窝里闭上眼，“就算您不说他们现在也应该清楚我在哪，如果他们有什么事找我您就先帮我处理吧，我真的要好好休息一下了，为了早点回来一夜没合眼，您可真是一点都不心疼我。”

卡里洛斯愣了一下，正要说点什么才发现伊恩已经快速睡着了。或许是难得在白天见到伊恩睡着的样子，此时他才注意到了伊恩眼下有些乌青，回想起刚刚的话，卡里洛斯忽然有些尴尬的摸了摸后脑勺，局促的在屋子里站了一会才放轻动作悄悄离开房间。

“格里菲尔！去叫厨房准备一些有营养的菜！……算了你先让厨房给我做点什么吃吧……我不要精金龟蛋包饭！”


End file.
